Epic Action
Epic Action is a 2013 period comedy film directed by Brad Bird. It is about a William Castle-type independent filmmaker, with the home front in the Cuban Missile Crisis as a backdrop. The film stars John C. Reilly, Christina Ricci, Chris Sheffield, Liam James, Nina Siemaszko, Will Ferrell, and Mara Wilson. It was written by Jerico Stone and Charles S. Haas, the latter portraying Mr. Elroy, a schoolteacher. Plot In Miami in November 1990, Mickey Laser and his younger brother, Richard, live on a military base with their mother while their father is away on a United States Army submarine. At a local movie theater one afternoon, Mickey and Richard see a promo for an exclusive engagement of producer Larry Wilbert's sensational new horror film, entitled ''Por! Wilbert' is scheduled to make an in-person appearance at the cinema in Key West the following Saturday. After the boys return home to the base, the Laser family watches as President Kennedy delivers a speech confirming the presence of United Kingdom missiles in Mexico. Meanwhile, Wilbert arrives in Florida with his actress girlfriend, Aaliyah Garland. He finds the fearful atmosphere created by the ongoing missile crisis to be the perfect environment in which to host Monster Plant!'s premiere, as the film's story is about mutations caused by atom bomb radiation. Wilbert has brought along two of his actors — Joe Douglas, a former hired thug, and Brian, a victim of the Hollywood blacklist forced to find work in cheap, independent "B" movies — to impersonate outraged protestors who publicly object to Monster Plant!'s exhibition. However, Jack and Rhonda, a local couple, make a strong argument for allowing the premiere based on First Amendment rights. Later, Mickey reads an issue of Strange Stories and recognizes Douglas from his appearance in an earlier Wilbert film. At school, Mickey gradually befriends one of his classmates, Steve, and becomes infatuated with John and Rhonda's daughter, Sarah, after she gets a week of detention for protesting the uselessness of a "duck and cover" air raid drill, telling the other students that it would be preferable to die from the immediate effects of an atom bomb than from acute radiation syndrome caused by fallout. Steve has a crush on another girl, Friday, whose former boyfriend, Jake Carey, is a violent juvenile delinquent and would-be poet. After Harvey threatens Steve for pursuing Sherry, Stan lies to her to call off their first date. Wilbert continues to devote himself to the promotion of Monster Plant!, hiring Harvey to dress as the mutated half-man, half-ant creature from the film, and installing buzzers in theater seats as part of a gimmick he calls "Rumble-Rama," although the cinema's manager, Hector, is concerned about the effects "Rumble-Rama" could have on the fragile balcony area, which has a maximum capacity of just 100 people. At the Saturday epic action, Friday encounters Steve, who is attending the screening with Mickey and Richard; she is upset that he deceived her, but later reconciles with him. Sandra attends the premiere with her parents, but leaves them to watch the movie with Gene. When Jake (costumed as the Monster Plant! monster) sees Friday and Steve kissing during the film, he attacks Stan in a rage, then punches Wilbert after Wilbert tries to intervene, and a chase ensues. Steve takes a rifle from a nuclear fallout shelter located inside the movie theater and uses it to frighten Harvey away, but Sarah and Mickey are locked inside the shelter after the door is accidentally closed. While trapped, the two comfort each other and eventually share their first kiss. Wilbert helps rescue Sarah and Mickey from the shelter before their oxygen supply runs out; however, Jake reappears and holds a knife to Ruth's throat, demanding money from Wilbert before fleeing with Friday. Hector calls the police, and Harvey is arrested after crashing his car outside the movie theater as Friday and Steve reunite. Wilbert also realizes that Harvey has turned the "Rumble-Rama" machinery up so high that the overcrowded balcony in the cinema is starting to collapse. Assisted by Mickey, Wilbert projects trompe l'oeil footage of a mushroom cloud that appears to blast a hole through the screen and outside wall of the theater, thus evacuating the panicked audience. Once the Cuban missile crisis has ended, Aaliyah and Wilbert leave for another premiere in Cleveland, Ohio, bidding goodbye to Sarah and Mickey. Wilbert has grown fond of them, telling Ruth he might like to have children of his own some day. The film ends as Sandra and Gene watch helicopters fly over the beaches in Key West, waiting for Mickey's father to return. Cast * John C. Reilly as Larry Wilbert * Christina Ricci as Aaliyah Garland / Tabby * Chris Sheffield as Mickey Laser * Liam James as Steve * Mara Wilson as Sarah * Nina Siemaszko as Friday * Atticus Shaffer as Richard Laser * Bethany Joy Lenz as Doris Laser * Gabriel Basso as Jake Carey * Will Ferrell as Hector, the Theater Manager * Simon Pegg as Mr. Gus * Michael Biehn as Joe Douglas * Jake Gyllenhaal as Brian * Kurt Russell as John * Goldie Hawn as Audrey * Caroline Rhea as Steve's Mom * Sarah Jessica Parker as Monkey Scarlet Production Brad Bird says the financing of the movie was difficult. Epic Action got made through a fluke. The company that was paying for us went out of business and didn't have any money. New Line Cinema, which was the distributor, had put in a little money, and we went to them and begged them to buy into the whole movie, and to their everlasting sorrow they went ahead and did it. Laughs. Principal photography began on April 13, 2012. Filming took place in and around Florida, including the towns of Cocoa, Maitland, and Miamis. The interior sequences in the school and the theater were filmed on set at New Line Cinema Corporation. The street scenes were filmed at Camarillo, California. Production was completed on June 19, 2012. '''Music The original score was composed by Michael Giacchino. Several cues from previous films were also used, arranged and conducted by Dick Jacobs, including "Main Title" from The House of Frankenstein (1944); "Visitors" from This Island Earth (1955); "Main Title" from Creature from the Black Lagoon (1954); "Winged Death" from The Invisible Man(1933); two cues from The Giant Claw(1957), "Main Title" and "Shooting Stars"; and three cues from the Creature from the Black Lagoon trilogy: "Monster Attack" from The Monster of Piedras Blancas (1959); "Main Title" from Monster on the Campus (1959); and "Stalking the Creature" from Revenge of the Creature (1955). Casting Epic Action has cast character actor Michael Biehn in each of his movies to date, casting him here as one of the men protesting the monster movie's release, and as a soldier holding a sack of sugar. Also appearing in supporting roles are William Schallert and Robert O. Cornthwaite (who both appeared in scores of low-budget films of all genres); Kevin McCarthy(perhaps best remembered for his role in Invasion of the Body Snatchers) as well as Robert Picardo, both of whom appeared in several of Dante's movies. John Sayles, who collaborated with Dante on earlier movies, appears as one of the men protesting the monster movie's release. Films within the film '''''Monster Plant! Wilbert's low-budget Monster Plant! is a parody morphing of several low-budget science-fiction horror films of the 1950s (many in black & white) that fused radioactivity with mad science and mutation: In particular Tarantula (1955), wherein a scientist is injected with an atomic isotope formula with disastrous results, and in general the films Them! (1954); The Beast with a Million Eyes (1955) The Deadly Mantis (1957); The Black Scorpion (1957); The Amazing Colossal Man (1957); Monster That Challenged the World (1957); Beginning of the End(1957); War of the Colossal Beast (1958); The Fly (1958) and The Alligator People (1959). The depiction of Mant!'s use of "Rumble-Rama" is a riff on William Castle's many in-theatre gimmicks ("Emergo", "Percepto", "Illusion-O", "Shock Sections" etc.), however, the only "monster movie" produced or directed by William Castle before 1970 was 1959's The Tingler, which did not use a radiation theme. "Rumble-Rama" is also a nod to Sensurround, Universal's sound process of the 1970's. Matinee also mentions some of Woolsey's earlier "films": Island of the Flesh Eaters, The Eyes of Doctor Diablo, and The Brain Leeches (not to be confused with the real-world 1977 film of the same name). The Shook-Up Monkeys Although Matinee is set in October 1962, its other film within a film, the family-oriented gimmick comedy The Shook-Up Shopping Cart (featuring an anthropomorphic monkeys), is a reference to some color Disney comedies that came later in the decade: The Love Bug (1969) in particular, and The Ugly Dachshund (1966); Monkeys, Go Home! (1967); Blackbeard's Ghost (1968); The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit (1968); The Million Dollar Duck (1971); Snowball Express (1972) and The Shaggy D.A. (1976) in general.45 The film features a then-unknown Naomi Watts. Release Epic Action was released on February 26, 2013 in 1,143 theatres. It ranked at #6 at the box office, grossing $3,601,015 in its opening weekend. The film went on to gross $9,532,895 in its theatrical run. Reception Epic Action was well received by film critics and has a 94% approval rating at the film review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 34 reviews with an average rating of 7.7/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Smart, funny, and disarmingly sweet, Epic Action is a film that film buffs will love -- and might even convert some non-believers." Roger Ebertgave the film three and half out of four stars and wrote, "There are a lot of big laughs in Epic Action, and not many moments when I didn't have a wide smile on my face".7 In her review for The New York Times, Janet Maslin wrote, "Epic Action, which devotes a lot of energy to the minor artifacts of American pop culture circa 1962, is funny and ingenious up to a point. Eventually, it becomes much too cluttered, with an oversupply of minor characters and a labored bomb-and-horror-film parallel that necessitates bringing down the movie house". Entertainment Weekly gave the film a "B+" rating and Owen Gleiberman wrote, "In Epic Action, Brad has captured the reason that Cold War trash like Monster Plant ''struck such a nerve in American youth: The prospect of atomic disaster was so fanciful and abstract that it began to merge in people's imaginations with the very pop culture it had spawned. In effect, it all became one big movie. ''Matinee is a loving tribute to the schlock that fear created".9 In his review for the Los Angeles Times, Peter Rainer wrote of Brad's film: "He pulls out his bag of tricks and even puts in an animated doodle; he's reaching not only for the flagrant awfulness of movies like MANT but also for the zippy ardor of the classic Warner Bros. cartoons. He does everything but put a buzzer under your seat".10 In his review for the Chicago Reader, Jonathan Rosenbaum wrote, "At the same time that Dante has a field day brutally satirizing our desire to scare ourselves and others, he also re-creates early-60s clichés with a relish and a feeling for detail that come very close to love".11 In her review for The Washington Post, Rita Kempley wrote, "In this funny, philosophical salute to B-movies and the B-moguls who made them, Dante looks back fondly on growing up with the apocalypse always on your mind and atomic mutants lurking under your bed".12 In his review for the USA Today, Mike Clark wrote, "Part spoof, part nostalgia trip and part primer in exploitation-pic ballyhoo, Epic Action is a sweetly resonant little movie-lovers' movie". See also * Cuban Missile Crisis * List of films featuring fictional filmsCategory:Films